Vicky Jefferies
Vicky Jefferies was the mother of Tyler Jefferies. In September 2018, Vicky Jefferies was invited to Roy's Rolls to talk to Peter Barlow about her troublesome son Tyler, who had been making Simon Barlow's life hell. Vicky refused to accept that Tyler had done anything wrong and accused Simon of being the instigator. Despite their feud, Vicky was later unknowingly employed by Peter's business partner Carla Connor at Underworld - infuriating him. Unable to fire Vicky in fear of Tyler's wrath against his son, Peter was forced to keep her on in the packing department. Working her way up into the position of a machinist, Vicky began to cause trouble for her colleagues working on the factory floor - most notably singling Sinead Tinker out for slacking, after she had just been told she may have cervical cancer. Vicky's actions led to her making enemies of Fiz Stape and Sean Tully but still Peter found himself unable to take action against her. Continuing to wind Sinead up, she eventually snapped and the pair began brawling on the factory floor and Peter was forced to suspend the pair of them for a week for their actions. Despite initially intending to allow Vicky back, Peter's personal assistant Sarah Platt informed him that Fiz and Izzy Armstrong were threatening a boycott if she returned to work. In order to appease everyone, Peter decided to get Vicky a job at another factory - Natty Knicks. Three months later she was back in the area after overhearing her son boasting to his mates that he had got Amy Barlow pregnant. Keen to ensure there'd be no comeback to her son, she visited Steve and Tracy McDonald where any bargaining powers she had went out of the window when she discovered that Amy was only 14, and with Tyler being 17, he had committed a criminal offence. Tracy got rid of her by lying that Amy had already had an abortion but when Vicky discovered this wasn't true, demanded a DNA test. Outraged that Vicky was suggesting that Amy had been sleeping around, Steve pointed out that Tyler's proven paternity would mean prison whereupon Vicky hastily left but reappeared after only a few weeks, trying to integrate herself with Amy in order that Tyler could play a part in the baby's life, much to the chagrin of Steve and Tracy. She also arranged for Tyler to be given a dishwashing job at the Viaduct Bistro to try and prove to everyone that she son wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. Tired of all the pressure she was being put under, Amy had an abortion without informing anyone else concerned but inevitably the secret came out. Tracy informed Vicky of the news and blamed her for creating the pressure. The row escalated into a fight in the middle of the street which Tyler had to break up. Tired of the trouble that seemed to follow him around, Michelle Connor forced Robert Preston to sack Tyler. Two weeks later, Vicky returned to Robert to say that her son had been in trouble with lads on the estate and begged him for a second chance, admitting it was her faults as a unfit mother that had led to the situation. Robert made some enquiries and called her back, saying a friend of his in Macclesfield was willing to take him on as a kitchen hand, under threat of instant dismissal if he messed up. A truly grateful Vicky thanked him for this additional chance. List of appearances 2018 2019 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing="2" |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 30th Jan (1) *Wed 30th Jan (2) *Fri 15th Feb (1) *Fri 15th Feb (2) |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 1st Mar *Fri 8th Mar (1) *Fri 8th Mar (2) *Wed 17th Apr (1) |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 3rd Jun (2) *Fri 14th Jun *Mon 17th Jun (1) *Wed 19th Jun (2) |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 21st Jun Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Underworld packers Category:Underworld machinists Category:2019 minor characters